


underneath the purple skies, we danced

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Fall Out Boy Fic February 2015~ [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (kind of implied), (not really that graphic sexual content), M/M, Marking, Scratching, Sexual Content, not really enforced as a kink but whatevs, possibly canon compliant, season 3-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Lip, are you blind? Don’t you see this?’ Fiona asked, pointing at the long red stripes on Ian’s back. ‘Look at it!’ she pointed to a few patches that had purple under the surface of the skin, and she traced it with her fingertips. ‘Wait.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	underneath the purple skies, we danced

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt: Gallaghers recognize scratches on Ian's back and they're wondering where they're from ;) maybe smut ;))))))
> 
> (i did a tiny bit of smut) (not much) (obviously i mean look at this word count)
> 
> title unrelated but i was listening to 'favorite record' by fall out boy and idk that line came on so??? (paraphrased again)

‘Holy fucking _shit!’_ Fiona yelled. ‘Ian, oh my God!’

‘What?’ Ian asked, spinning quickly around to face his sister and throwing his t-shirt on the ground. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Are you okay?’

‘What?’ Ian repeated, diving into the pool. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘Your back!’ Fiona cried, striding over to the pool and yanking her brother closer so she could inspect said body part. ‘What the fuck?’

‘What about my back?’ Ian asked, craning his head over his shoulder each way. ‘What’s wrong with it?’

‘Fi,’ Lip hissed, leaning over the porch balustrade. ‘Calm down.’

‘Lip, are you blind? Don’t you see this?’ Fiona asked, pointing at the long red stripes on Ian’s back. ‘Look at it!’ she pointed to a few patches that had purple under the surface of the skin, and she traced it with her fingertips. ‘Wait.’

 

* * *

 

_‘Mickey,’ Ian said, breathing heavily into the other boy’s neck. ‘God, you’re so hot right now.’_

_‘Fuck off, I’m always hot,’ Mickey replied, arching his back slightly off the grubby mattress in the van. ‘Shit, shit, shit.’_

_Ian knew he had found a good spot, so he continued aiming for it, as Mickey mewled (he would never admit it, though) and clawed at Ian’s back. ‘That feel good, Mick?’_

_‘Fuck,’ Mickey grunted. ‘Keep doing that.’_

_Ian snickered and rolled his hips slightly slower a few times, dragging himself in and out, and enjoying the noises Mickey was making underneath him._

_‘Pick up the pace, Gallagher,’ Mickey gasped, clenching his muscles around Ian and biting his lip._

_‘Fuck, Mickey,’ Ian groaned. ‘Close?’_

_‘Close,’ Mickey nodded, raking his nails down Ian’s back. ‘Ah, fuck,’ he said, shooting across their stomachs._

_The mix of Mickey’s muscles spasming, and the slight burning pain of Mickey’s scratching combined to push Ian over the edge, as he buried his face in Mickey’s neck._

 

* * *

 

‘Fi,’ Lip said again. ‘They’re scratches. Calm down.’

‘Oh. _Oh._ Oh my God,’ Fiona poked them and looked between Ian’s face, his back, and Lip’s amused smirk. ‘Oh my _God_ , Ian!’

‘Are they still there?’ Ian asked. ‘Didn’t know he’d actually made a mark.’

‘How could you not realise someone was giving you Goddamn _bruises_ from scratching?’ Fiona asked quietly, hoping none of the younger kids would overhear. ‘Are you immune to pain or something?’

Ian shrugged. ‘Well, in the heat of the moment, you tend not to notice these things, Fi.’

‘Ew,’ Fiona said, scrunching her nose and punching her brother’s shoulder. ‘Gross.’

‘You asked.’

‘Yeah, wish I hadn’t.’

Ian laughed and went back underwater to swim to the other side. He resurfaced just in time to hear Fiona ask, ‘So when do we get to meet him?’

‘Hey, Ian!’ Mandy greeted, rounding the corner of the Gallagher house with Mickey behind her. ‘Ooh, nice marks you got there.’

‘Thanks,’ Ian laughed, flicking his eyes quickly to Mickey.

Mickey’s eyes widened briefly as he looked at Ian’s back, and he quickly shucked his shoes and shirt to jump in the pool with Mandy. He swam over to beside Ian and murmured loud enough for only him to hear, ‘You fucking someone else, Gallagher?’

‘Nope,’ Ian said, kicking him gently under the water.

‘Where those from, then?’

Ian grinned and winked at him as he went over to Mandy. _‘You,’_ he mouthed.

_‘Me?’_ Mickey mouthed back. _‘Shit.’_

Ian laughed. _‘Don’t worry. I liked it.’_

Mickey rolled his eyes. _‘You would.’_

_‘Hell yeah,’_ Ian quirked an eyebrow at him and struck up a conversation with Mandy, turning his back to Mickey as he did.

It gave Mickey the opportunity to admire his handiwork, so he didn’t mind Ian ignoring him for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like all the fics in this series are going to have paraphrased fall out boy lyrics as titles. just you wait.


End file.
